Masquerade
by GleekLover12
Summary: Blaine doesn't like masquerades, but that is about to change. Klaine fluff disclaimer: I do not own glee or the song in this


**A/N So this is just some fluffy little thing. And well yeah just read and enjoy :) and leave a review, it sort of makes my day to read those.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or any of the characters, I also do not own the song mentioned in this. **

Blaine hated these things. No hated wasn't the right word, he absolutely despised them! Why did his school insist on throwing a masquerade ball every year? It was pure torture watching everyone have good time with their dates and him standing on the outside looking in. It wasn't that there weren't people interested, Sebastian for one did everything he could think of to get Blaine to be his date, but every time Blaine refused.

Sebastian wasn't that bad of a guy, he was just a little too arrogant and stuck up for Blaine's liking. He tried to avoid him as best as he could with people dancing around him. He had to admit though, there was one thing about a masquerade he did like. The masks. He absolutely loved not knowing who he was talking to, and well some of the masks were just pure art.

He adjusted his own mask and headed outside of the ballroom, into the gardens where beautiful lights were hung, as artificial stars. He heard a fountain clattering near. Blaine heaved a sigh and slumped down onto a bench and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" A soft voice asked him.

Blaine's eyes flew open and his head whipped around. A slim figure was watching him with his head cocked to the side. He was wearing a beautiful red and gold mask and a string of light brown hair fell to his forehead.

"Don't you like these kinds of things?" he asked again, shifting a little on his feet, when Blaine didn't answer his first question.

"I – uh – I don't really, no," Blaine said, shaking his head a little, still in awe of the person watching him.

"Why not?" the boy asked him, his voice sounding heavenly.

"I don't know, I guess it's just the fact that I have to come to stuff like this alone." Blaine didn't know why but he didn't even think his answers over.

"Well if you want, I can keep you company," came the quick reply. The boy took a couple of steps toward Blaine and then stood still, as if he was unsure of what to do next.

"Please, have a seat," Blaine mumbled his eyes never leaving the stranger as he scooted to the side a little, to make room on the bench.

The boy chuckled a little and seated himself next to Blaine. He twisted his body a little so he could keep watching Blaine. Now that the dark haired boy could see his eyes a little through the mask, he was sure that they were the most beautiful things he had ever laid his eyes on.

"I'm Blaine,' he introduced himself, offering his hand.

The stranger smiled a little, and watched Blaine's gesture with an interested gaze.

"Kurt." He took his hand and shook it.

Blaine smiled he couldn't take his eyes off of the person sitting next to him – Kurt. They heard people laughing and music coming from the open door that led to the gardens, a comfortable silence fell between them.

A soft tune started playing in ballroom that made Kurt turn his head and smile a little. He scraped his throat and extended his hand.

"Would you like to dance, Blaine?"

Blaine found himself dumbstruck. "You want to dance?"

"Isn't that the point of this whole evening?" Kurt smiled kindly, his eyes twinkling.

Blaine tried to say something, but Kurt took his hand and pulled him to his feet, placing a hand on his shoulder and kept the other firm in Blaine hand. The other boy didn't have a choice but to put his free hand on Kurt's waist.

The music drifted into the gardens and the curly haired boy smiled. Blaine immediately recognized it and hummed along with the music.

_The first time ever I saw your face _

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were gifts you gave _

_To the dark and the endless skies_

They spun around and swayed on the spot. Blaine's breathing was rather rapid and Kurt had a constant smile playing around his lips that lit up his eyes. The cool night air wrapped them in its soft blanket.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hands  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was then at my command  
My love_

Kurt took the lead and made Blaine turn into his arms before getting back into their starting dance position. Blaine laughed softly and went with it. He was having more fun than he thought he would have tonight.

_The first time ever I laid with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last 'til the end of time  
My love_

Kurt slowed down until they were just standing across from one another. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Blaine's. He pulled back just as quickly as it had happened and said: "Goodnight Blaine, I know we'll meet again."

He smiled and backed away slowly disappearing into the gardens.

Blaine stood there his hand halfway raised, as if he was about to hold Kurt's face. His mouth was hanging open a bit as he watched Kurt leave.

_The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face_

Blaine ran after him but Kurt was gone. When he turned around to go back, a mask was lying at his feet.

"We'll meet again," Blaine whispered into the night.

**A/N yeah so I bought a masquerade mask in London this year and I really like them I don't know why I never came up with this earlier though :p so I hope you liked it and please leave a review my lovelies :)**

**Love.**


End file.
